Sato Sukiru
A character from Final Fantasy: Light Sky He has spiky hair, is rather short for his age He relies on Namo and Ellono for emotional support, He hides his feelings only opens up to specific people. He is jealous of Pro for all of the positive attention he gets but still cares for his brother, has a ongoing fear of Nise. Close to Reiko mostly because they are in the same age group. curious as to who Nobuyoshi is. Currently dating Asuka, had a crush on Reiko and Namo sometimes shows he still does. Birthday: 04/16 Age(Appearance): 17(Light Sky) 21(Currently) Aura: Green (unpredictable) Personality and Appearance Sato is shy, he usually hides his feelings if they are going to hurt one another, at the same time he is a very strong person sometimes stronger than Pro in cases, once he lifted a boulder that was about to crush Reiko and Ellono. Sato is completely unplayful in most cases when Reiko is playing with Ellono she usually just walks away or runs off. Sato is respectful unless if someone is making trouble for people he cares about. His hair is spiky unlike his brother's who has his hair parted. Sato is somewhat slim, he has green eyes which show the mystery lurking within Originally Sato was a lazy child with not much respect for anyone. He simply didn't care of what happens, he still had a crush on Namo & Reiko his appearance didn't change much overall His hair was similar to Iori's from King of Fighters. he was more physically built than he is now, now I want to show that he doesn't do much moving around compared to the other fighters still athletic at the same time At the very beginning Sato put on a fascade for people not to think negative opinions or compare him to his brother. His fascade was a person who wasn't afraid of anything, he wanted to appear brave and noble to others, after a while he gave it up and thought that if someone wanted to like him, he needed to be himself. As a child Sato was mysterious, he never would stand around for long, if someone were to be talking to him and they would stop looking Sato would just run away, nobody would see him running he would simply disappear. Childhood When Sato was a child he was always lonely, his brother Pro would always take the attention away from him, because of this Sato began to hate his brother, Sato would usually get into fights with Pro, Pro only thought they were for fun Sato took it seriously but still would always be hurt. Usually Sato would meet friends and try to keep them away from Pro, but Pro ends up meeting them then Sato loses those friends because they are usually obsessed with Pro. On a particular day Sato and his family saw Reiko & Namo giving out flowers, Sato decided to take one Reiko and Namo gave him a smile and told him to be happy. Sato began to cry and ran away. The sisters were confused by this. A couple years later Ellono was born, Sato was usually spending his time with her they developed a close bond. Early Adulthood years Sato went for a walk, noticed that the citizens of his town were running away. His hometown was being attacked by invaders the houses were burning to the ground some were turned to crystal. Sato wanted to stay but Ellono's magic prevented him from this. When Sato and his family arrived at a forest Ai and Onim were gone, Sato and his siblings kept running, Pro fainted on the way. Ellono was impaled with a sword, Sato didn't leave her and took her to safety. A couple days after this event, Sato went to the Homuwarudo castle to check on his brother. Sato was happy to hear his parents talk to him, at this time he saw Reiko and Namo again. Onim introduced Sato to the sisters, Namo's eyes lit up when she saw Onim this caused confusion to Sato. a week later Sato noticed Pro was waking up. Sato just ran away crying. Namo chased him to a secret room. In the room Sato hid in a dark corner crying, Namo talked with Sato, he opened up to her instantly he told her about his problems with his brother. Namo befriended Sato and comforted him. Sato finally felt important to someone. When Onim held a party, Sato was there talking to Pro and Reiko. everything went black when they woke up they went to try and find Reiko. Final Fantasy Read more on Final Fantasy: Light Sky Sato spent most of his time with Reiko, he would usually sleep on a hill next to her in the glowing snow. Sato's crush on Reiko was beginning to fade during the time Sato started dating Asuka Weapons Sato uses short daggers and throwing weapons, he usually uses his throwing weapons when in fear, he can use magic fairly, but not very well. Category:Characters Category:96Nathan96's creations